Orthopedic procedures and prostheses are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a below the knee or above the knee amputation may also include installation of an implant anchored to a tibia or a femur of a patient. The implant may include a transdermal component that can extend through the skin of the patient for connecting to a prosthetic limb or appendage. The prosthetic limb (or prosthetic leg) can improve a patient's quality of life, allowing, in some cases, the patient to run, walk, and jump.